Legend of Giant Claw
Synopsis Legend of Giant Claw A mysterious sound is heard throughout th''e ''jungle, Baloo said it may be the work of Giant Claw and said it's more dangerous than a tiger. Shere Khan begins to inspect the myth himself, is the story of the creature real or just the sound of a friend? Bagheera and Mowgli go off to find out. Summary The episode begins with Mowgli friends teaching him how to do an animal roar, when Mowgli tries for a second time he impresses Bagheera but the sound wasn't his own and it even startled Shere Khan who was spying on them in the bushes. The boy asks Baloo what was that noise and he says that's the sound of "Giant Claw" a mysterious creature that lurks in the deep dark jungle and also that many creatures have heard it's howl echoing, but no one's ever it. The story ends with a flashback of the animal's only seeing a paw print of the beast, including that Baloo saying the print had four giant claws and was big as a boulder. Mowgli wanted to see "Giant Claw" but the bear gave him a fair warning that the creature was even more dangerous and bigger than a tiger, which a shocked Shere Khan was surprised. Bagheera said frighteningly it could just be a story, but Baloo chuckles that the power of imagination is more frightening than anything in the jungle. The two go off to find out for themselves while Baloo and Darzi stay behind with the tiger right behind them. They get extremely close to discover that the creature is inside of a log when the two look inside to only find out it was Chil screeching in a log. With the mystery solved the boys head back to Baloo on route they find out quickly that Shere Khan is on the look for "Giant Claw" so Mowgli and Bagheera hide and shortly after find out the tiger his heading straight for Chil and devise a to save him. Just as Shere Khan was about find this so called "Giant Claw" the Man Cub distracts him by temporarily luring him away. The Man Cub's plan was to make the tiger believe itself is here by turning the tiger's own imagination against him, when Shere Khan arrives the Mowgli tells him that "Giant Claw" is here and soon hears a howling sound assuming it to be the creature. Bagheera causes so much noise making to be "Giant Claw" that Shere Khan gets scared and runs away with the two friends laughing at the fact they pulled it off. Once Chil was safe the two met back with Baloo only to find out that the bear knew it was Chil the whole time, the friends stood in shock that Baloo did something like that. But, he said it was a great way to teach a lesson about the power of imagination. By the episode's end the friends have a good laugh about it. Trivia * Chil's debut. * Shere Khan gets scared for the first time. * This is the first adventure Baloo doesn't take part in. * The third episode involving a flashback. ** First was the "Sleeping Python and the second was "Treasure of the Cold Lair." __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Episodes from Season 1